Coredem
is a monarch-like Bakugan that looks similar to Gorem and Clayf. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Jake in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Coredem is partners with Jake of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. His defense and attack mode are grounded and solid. He punches the ground to destroy a Gate Card. The blue gem on Coredem's chest lights up the lines on his body, which runs through his arms to the fists powering them up for massive energy punches that hit the ground and makes rocks float up in the air, then punches them again and uses them as projectiles to smash the enemy. A dimensional hole in his palms absorbs all energy from an attack. His main Battle Gear is Rock Hammer. The helmet-like structure on his head closes up during battle. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Coredem first appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Hawktor, and Akwimos when they somehow appear in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. Coredem and Hawktor battled Dan in episode 45 with Spectra as their temporary owner, to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He also used a Battle Gear called Rock Hammer. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It is revealed during episode 1 that Coredem and Aranaut were still in Marucho's possession until Dan introduces him to Jake, a beginner brawler. As a gift Marucho offers him either Aranaut or Coredem and Jake chooses Coredem over Aranaut as his Guardian Bakugan. However, as Coredem was a Synthetic Bakugan he could not talk, something that disappointed Jake. In addition to Coredem, Jake also received the Battle Gear Rock Hammer. At first, Jake was a weak brawler, but then Julie Makimoto helped him out. In episode 4, he appeared in Marucho's flashback. Later, he fought Avior twice. It lost the first battle, but won the second one thanks to Jake's strategies and Rock Hammer. The real Coredem appeared in episode 8. He fought Rubanoid and Buz Hornix alongside Akwimos using Rock Hammer, and won. Coredem and Akwimos used a gate card and became Darkus attributed. In episode 9, Dan, Jake, Drago and Coredem battled two twins under hypnosis, and Coredem called Drago brother, they won, so they snapped the kids out of it, taking their Ziperator and Ramdol in the process. In episode 14, he brawled against Sabator. He and Sabator were evenly matched. In episode 15, he teamed up with Akwimos and battled Strikeflier and Avior. They were getting hammered until Akwimos used an ability to make the battle a draw. In episode 18, he and Aranaut battled and defeated Linehalt and Plitheon, despite losing in the 1st round. He appeared again in episode 24 and 25 battling Krakix and Vicer with Rock Hammer but still lost in episode 25. In episode 27, he battled Lumagrowl which used Barias Gear, and he used Rock Hammer. He still lost both rounds even when he gave it his all. In episode 28, he was brainwashed by Kazarina and later on he battled against Lumino Dragonoid under the hypnosis of Kazarina. Under her hypnosis, he became more animalistic and couldn't even speak, just making grunts and noises. He lost the first round but in the second round he was winning thanks to the Advanced Fusion Ability that Kazarina gave Jake until Hawktor came in and helped Drago beat him. In episode 33, He battled Akwimos by using Rock Hammer, and Akwimos used Gigarth but in the end it was a tie. In episode 35, he and Jake broke free of Kazarina's hypnosis, and he smashed his way through the tube where Drago was being held. In episode 36 he fought against Lythirius, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier and Krakix alongside Blitz Dragonoid, Drgonoid Colossus, Akwimos, Hawktor, Linehalt, Aranaut before heading back to Neathia. In episode 38, he fought against Phantom Dharak alongside Linehalt, Akwimos, Hawktor and Aranaut but was defeated with one hit. In episode 39, he was revived by Linehalt's "Forbidden Power". He is later saying goodbye to Jake while getting Jake to stop crying so hard. ;Abilty Cards *'Phantom Blow': Adds 400 Gs to Coredem. *'Scale Arrow': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Core Knuckle': Adds 300 Gs to Coredem. *'Dimension Vortex' (Dimension Hole): Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Armored Exia': Absorbs the opponent's ability. *'Plate Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Sling Exia': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent(s). *'Hammer Blow': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Coredem. *'Crush Arrow' (Rock Arrow): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Coredem. *'Counter Exia' (Change Exia): Reflects the Gate's effect back to his opponent. *'Rippling Stream': *'Advanced Fusion Ability': Game Coredem is first released in the BakuSpin packs, in Subterra, Aquos, and Pyrus, all of the 3 are translusent. Coredem is Bakugan Battle Gear compatible. Its Pyrus version comes in four variations, with 610 Gs in BakuTin/BakuTriad, 730 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin, 720 Gs BakuBoost and 630 in Game Packs. Its Subterra version comes in seven variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 680 Gs and 700 Gs Evil Twin Pack, 750 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin, 760 Gs in Combat Set, 780 Gs in BakuBoost, and 740 Gs in the Character Pack. Haos Coredem comes in only one variation, with 610 Gs in BakuTriad. Darkus Coredem comes in three variations, with 760 Gs in BakuShadow, 850 in Walgreens combo packs, and in a Wave 2 BakuBoost 800 Gs. Aquos Coredem comes in only one variation, with 740 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin. Ventus Coredem comes in only two variations, with 640 Gs in Game Pack and 650 Gs in BakuTriad. In Japan, its Subterra version in GP-001 comes with 560G. Trivia *The helmet-like structure on his head closes up during battle, looks much like Optimus Prime from Transformers. *Coredem sounds much like Clayf, the Subterra Soldier. *Coredem's appearence is similiar to the 5th Paladin. *When you start a battle in Bakugan Dimensions, the brawler on the right of the intro is throwing an Aquos Coredem. *Coredem is featured on many Haos and Subterra abilities on Bakugan Dimensions, and 1 Aquos ability with Akwimos. *Each time Coredem is equiped with a Battle Gear, his pupils seem to disappear. *He is the first Bakugan to use an Advanced Fusion Ability. *Coredem's personality in episode 28 is similar to that of Preyas after Klaus brought him back from the Doom Dimension. *Both he and his digital clone were used by a character voiced by Dan Petronijevic, one being Spectra and the other being Jake Vallory. *Coredem along with Hawktor, Akwimos,and Neo Ziperator are the only Neathian Bakugan with an Attribute other than Haos. Gallery Anime coredemsphere.PNG|Coredem in ball form File:Rockhammeropen.jpg|Rock Hammer attached to Coredem in Ball Form Cr27.PNG File:Coredemanime.jpg|Coredem in Bakugan Form IMG_0261.PNG|Coredem File:Rockhammerbakuganform.jpg|Rock Hammer attached to Coredem in Bakugan Form IMG_0365.PNG|Coredem IMG_0268.PNG|Coredem ramming Drago Armored Exia.png|Coredem using Armored Exia Core Knuckle.png|Coredem using Core Knuckle Phantom Blow.png|Coredem using Phantom Blow Plate Shield.png|Coredem using Plate Shield Dimension Hole.png|Coredem using Dimension Hole Slate Exia.png|Coredem using Sling Exia shinycoredem.PNG Scale Arrow.png|Coredem using Scale Arrow ec1.PNG ec2.PNG ec3.PNG ec4.PNG ec5.PNG ec6.PNG ec7.PNG ec8.PNG File:Darkus_Coredem_Darkus_Akwimos_Ball.jpg dcrd.PNG|Darkus Stealth Coredem Darkus Coredem.png|Darkus Coredem c13.PNG|Evil Twin Coredem in ball form Darkcoredem13.PNG|Evil Twin Coredem in Bakugan form crdsbg.jpg|Coredem scanned by Gauntlet crdewrhsbg.jpg|Coredem and Rock Hammer scanned by Gauntlet coredemx.jpg|Coredem in Bakugan form coredemxrhx.jpg|Coredem equiped with Rock Hammer in Bakugan form Jcis.jpg|Jake and Coredem File:JakeCK Coredum.png Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (1).jpg|Coredem and Jake's official art from the Cartoon Network website. }} Game File:dots.jpg|Packaged Subterra Coredem File:aspx.jpg|Subterra Coredem File:Translucent_Subterra_Coredem.jpg File:51fPzjtVOpL._AA260_.jpg|Packaged Subterra and Evil Twin Coredem File:Picture 82.png|Evil Subterra Coredem File:Coredem.jpg|Pyrus Coredem File:COREDEM.gif|Coredem's Ability Card File:002_Coredem.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem File:Rock_Hammer_&_Coredem.jpg|Unfinished molding Translucent Aquos Coredem with Silver Rock Hammer File:IMG_3994.jpg|Packaged BakuShadow Coredem File:BakuCamo_Coredem.jpg|BakuShadow Coredem File:Coredem_Boomix.jpg|Darkus Coredem with Silver Boomix Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (48).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (47).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (89).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (81).JPG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (10).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (9).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (7).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (6).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (5).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (4).jpg }} Bakugan Dimensions File:Clear_Coredem_BD.jpg|Clear Coredem File:Rec_VS_Jake.jpg|Clear Coredem VS Subterra Cosmic Ingram File:Aquos_Coredem_BD.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem File:Rec_VS_Jake_2.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem VS Subterra Coredem File:Rec_VS_Kylie.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem VS Haos Coredem File:Coredem_Subterra.JPG|Subterra Coredem File:coredem2.jpg|Darkus Coredem File:Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.47.40 PM.png|Subterra Coredem File:2010-08-08 18.25.02_St Matthews_North Carolina_US.jpg|Evil Twin Coredem File:2010-08-08 18.27.53_St Matthews_North Carolina_US.jpg|Evil Twin Coredem File:SabatorVs.CoredemBD.png|Subterra Coredem vs. Subterra Sabator File:VentuscoredemBD.png|Ventus Coredem File:Hothead38-coredem.jpg|Pyrus Coredem File:Stealthcoredem.png LD's BLitz Drago.jpg Darkus coredem.png|Darkus Coredem Sdfg.JPG|Stealth Cordem File:BlackShadow_Coredem_Open.png Subterraco.JPG Ventusco.JPG Haosco.JPG Darkusco.JPG Pyrusco.JPG Aquosco.JPG Clearco.JPG File:BlackShadow_Coredem.png Subterra_Coredem_BD.png Ventus_Coredem.png Pyrus_Coredem_BD.png Aquos_Coredem.png Haos_Coredem.png Clear_Coredem.png Darkus_Coredem_BD.png _Aquos_Coredom.png|Aquos Coredem(stats) Twin_Coredem.png subterra_CR.PNG shadow_CR.PNG|BlackStealth Coredem }} Ability Card Images 003.png Armorofclay.jpg Bonecrusher.jpg Momentum.jpg Overwhelm.jpg Rampart crusher.jpg Rockfall.jpg Steady Advance.png Dazzlingbrilliance.jpg Energydart.jpg Indomitability.jpg Bolster.png Mega Smash.jpg }} Other File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.20.05_PM.png|Subterra Coredem attached by Rock Hammer in Bakugan form File:crdrm.jpg|Coredem's Ability card File:BK CD Coredem.jpg|Coredem at Bakugan.com Team25.jpg|Coredem's Icon ( The 5th one in the 1st row) Coredem punch.png|Coredem's Fighting Pose on Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Special Treatment Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia